Dean & Sam
by The Black Rose16
Summary: First separated by countries at war, and now by loyalty to King and country. Sam and Dean must suppress their emotions for the sake of peace and the future of England. They risk everything for one last moment in the other's arms


**Title: **Dean & Sam

**Author: **The Black Rose (theblackrose16 – livejournal)

**Artist: **smut_slut

**Beta:** Elsa Kallan

**Summary**: A sweeping tale of love and loss, myth and fate, based on the timeless Celtic myth of star-crossed passion. First separated by countries at war, and now by loyalty to King and country. Sam and Dean must suppress their emotions for the sake of peace and the future of England. But the more they deny their passion, the more fiercely it burns. Despite their efforts to stay apart, Dean and Sam are driven inexorably together, risking everything for one last moment in each other's arms. Based on the movie Tristan and Isolde.

**Pairings: **Dean/Sam

**Warnings: **Character death, mature sexual scenes, language, violence, spoilers for the movie Tristan and Isolde.

**Rating:** NC–17

**Word Count: **7, 026

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong>Britain, the Dark Ages<strong>

The Roman Empire has fallen. The land lies in ruins, divided among feuding tribes. To the West, Ireland has flourished – untouched by the Romans, protected by the sea. Led by their powerful and ruthless King, the Irish have subdued the Britons… Knowing that if Ireland is to prosper, the tribes of England must never be allowed to unite, King Azazel of Ireland formed a plan.

He sent spies into England and on the night of the signing of the treaty that would unite all of Britain, sent men to assassinate any and all English lords present at the ceremony. It was a gathering of the Anglos, Celts, Saxons as well as the Jutes and other tribes.

Lord Robert Singer presided over the ceremony.

Lord Robert, known as Bobby banged on the table at the front of the room to gain the attention of all the tribe leaders gathered.

"Friends," he greeted, pulling down a map of England that showed the tribal divisions, "look at it. The tribes of Britain. Divided we are weak, just as the Irish like us to be. But if we were one land, united," he told them as he pulled the dividers away, "We would out number them two to one. We could defeat them once and for all. That's why we're here today, to sign this," he unrolled the treaty in his hands for them to see, "this treaty of unification."

"Who would be king?" one of the lords asked, voicing the question foremost in their minds.

Bobby turned to look at them all, "The strongest amongst us, Lord John Winchester. Look, if you're happy sending all your gold to Ireland, living as slaves, by all means do nothing."

"If we were happy doing that, we wouldn't have risked coming here," another lord commented, gaining the agreement of the others.

John stood from his place and walked to the centre of the room.

"Friends, My wife, Mary, has recently given me another son. I want them to grow old in a land where all of us, all the tribes, are at peace. This island has not known unity since the Romans left. That is why I sign this treaty," he declared, the first to sign his name to the bottom of the treaty.

"And why should we follow you," another lord enquired.

"Perhaps, Caleb, because your last attempt to form an alliance without the knowledge of half the barons in this room failed," John calmly informed him, resulting in many bursting into laughter.

"My lord, the Irish are here," a boy shouted running into the room from outside.

People outside started screaming and running. The Irish were setting fire to any building they passed. The nobles sent the women and children out the room towards a hidden passage in the back while the men tipped the tables over to provide some cover.

The fighting was fierce and bloody. They couldn't understand how the Irish had found out about their meeting. Mary, wife of John, took her son, four year old Dean, handed him his baby brother, Adam and hid them in a hideaway underneath the floor boards. Seconds after that, the Irish stormed into the room, killing Mary and the two maids that were with her.

When the sounds of fighting finally died down, Dean hesitantly lifted the floorboards to peer out. Not two feet from his position, lay his mother's body. Her long, blonde locks fanned out around her, her dead, unseeing eyes seemed to stare at him. The curtains in the room had caught on fire. Determined to save his brother, Dean crawled out, clutching Adam.

"Dean?" he heard his father shout.

"Daddy," he coughed on the smoke, "we here," Dean tried to yell.

Strong arms gathered Dean and Adam up and ran outside with them before the entire building collapsed, engulfed by flames.

* * *

><p><strong>Dunluce Castle, Ireland<strong>

The Irish Queen died after giving birth to first her son, Sam and then his twin sister, Jessica. After his wife's funeral, King Azazel met with the assassins he had sent to Britain.

"What news of the treaty?" he demanded as soon as they approached him on the beach.

Zachariah handed over the treaty they had taken from inside his coat.

"Good work," he said as he tore it to pieces, a smile on his face, watching the little pieces blow away.

* * *

><p><strong>Castle D'or<strong>

There were bodies everywhere; the air was filled with the weeping of those who had lost loved ones. Some buildings were still smoking. The ground was covered in a mixture of mud and blood.

John stood staring at the carnage unable to believe his eyes. Out of the smoke ran his sister. She was brunette like her brother. Her dark green dress had mud caked on the ends and a tear up to her knee.

"Ellen," he breathed as he hugged her tight.

"Where's Mary?"

"She didn't make it."

Ellen hugged her brother again in comfort, having no words.

"I'll take Dean and Adam, try to find them some food. They can join Jo and I while we eat," she offered.

John nodded in thanks, handing her Adam and placing Dean's little hand in hers.

When they had walked off, Bobby came to stand beside John.

"What shall we do, my lord?" he asked at a loss, completely unaware of where they could even begin to recover.

John looked grim as he uttered, "Rebuild."

* * *

><p><strong>Five Years Later<strong>

Many of the young boys stood in a paddock holding wooden swords. Dean stood to one side, wooden sword hang at his side.

John watched his son sadly.

"He still refuses to fight?" Ellen asked, concerned.

John nodded not taking his eyes off of Dean.

One of the younger boys advanced on Dean.

"You're a baby. My Mom and Dad were also killed in the raid but you don't see me hiding on the side like a baby," he taunted.

Dean turned his head to the side to avoid the confrontation.

"You're Mom would be ashamed of you," the other boy told him.

That taunt was the final straw. No one spoke about his mother. Dean flipped his wooden sword, holding it by the hilt as he stalked forward.

With two hits, he knocked the boy flat on his back. Swinging around Dean took down three of the other boys as they too tried to get at him. He pointed his sword at the boy who had spoken of his mother.

"Dean," John yelled for his son to stop.

Dean glared at the boys lying in the mud, gripped his wooden sword and walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>Fifteen Years Later<strong>

"Dean, Dean," called Castiel, one of his best friends, as he was walking through the village, Gabriel following closelybehind.

Dean rolled his eyes as he followed the energetic pair into the forest surrounding the castle.

"You are going to love this," Gabe promised him, brown eyes sparkling in mischief.

They led him to an abandoned building and pulled up a trapdoor in the ground.

"Look at that," Cas exclaimed, his blues eyes were wide with excitement, before climbing in.

"Where does this lead?" Dean asked as he followed them in and through a tunnel.

"Always knew the castle was built on Roman foundations. It's probably a burial crypt," Dean muttered under his breath.

A few minutes later Castiel climbed a short ladder and lifted another trap door. Dean was shocked at where they came out.

"Bottom of the keep," Gabe commented.

When all three of them were out andthe trapdoor shut, covered once again in straw, Dean turned to his grinning friends.

"Who else knows about this?"

"Nobody," Cas informed him, a smile lighting up his face, brown hair stick up in all directions.

* * *

><p><strong>Ireland<strong>

Azazel stood staring out at the ocean, waves crashing on the shore as he spoke to Zachariah.

"Those savages have rebuilt the castle, only this time it's made of stone. We need to crush their hope again."

"My King," Uriel addressed him as he stepped forward, "I have led your armies to victory far and near. I have made you rich and powerful."

Azazel clasped him on the shoulder, "Yes, you have. You have been most loyal."

"When I return from Cornwall, I was hoping…" he trailed off.

"What would please you?" Azazel asked.

Uriel glanced down before staring him in the eyes.

"A spouse, Your Majesty."

* * *

><p>Jessica and Sam sat by their mother's grave staring out at the ocean, the sea breeze ruffling their hair.<p>

"What do you think is out there," Sam asked.

"Britania, a landthey say is full of evil and grief," Jess told him.

Without taking his eyes off the horizon, Sam informed her, "I want to see it. You know what our future holds here."

"It's the life we were meant for," Jess tried to console him, laying her head to rest on his shoulder.

Zachariah came up behind them.

"Your father will speak with you, Samuel," he informed the pair, breaking them out of their companionable silence.

* * *

><p>Sam struggled not to show any weakness and cry. His father had just given him horrible news and he was struggling to accept what he had heard.<p>

"Am I just a chattel to be traded at your pleasure?" he demanded of Azazel, "Do I have no say in my own life? Do I not get a choice?"

"You have a duty to your King," he replied in a monotone, completely unmoved by his son's distress.

Sam swallowed back his tears, "But you are my father."

Azazel merely shrugged.

"Then obey me, son," he informed Sam.

Sam nodded.

"And what of Jessica? Is she to be given to one of your soldiers as well?"

"I have yet to decide the fate of your sister. Now go," Azazel told him, waving Sam away with his right hand.

Sam turned and ran out the door, allowing his tears to fall as he fled the castle. Jess saw him and ran after. She finally caught up to her brother in his herb garden.

"Brother, what is the matter," she asked, worried.

Sam took a deep breath.

"Father has informed me I am to marry Uriel when he returns," Sam whispered, his back to her.

They did not see Uriel approaching from behind them. He coughed, gaining their attention, resulting in them spinning around to face him.

"Your father has given you the news?"

Not trusting himself to speak, Sam nodded.

"And you welcome it?"

"I accept it."

Uriel chuckled, stepping forward.

"You know we are more alike than you might guess."

"How so?" Sam asked defiantly.

"I, too dabble in elixirs and herbs."

Uriel pulled his sword out.

"Poison from the livers of puffer fish," Uriel told Sam, ignoring Jessica's presence.

"It paralyses all sense. So if my blade doesn't kill…" he trailed off.

Sam pulled a herb from the pouch at his waist, "Rendered neutral by thistle and bark."

"Do you know what this is?"

"Yohembean," Sam answered.

Uriel reached up to stroke a finger along Sam's jaw.

"Makes a hard man even harder. The only cure wild abandon," he leered at Sam.

Sam took a step back, dragging Jess with him, as he jerked his face away.

"To our wedding day," was Uriel's parting shot.

Sam began to cry again. Jess wrapped her arms around her brother but could offer no comfort. Their father's word was law.

* * *

><p><strong>Britain<strong>

Dean watched helplessly fromamongst the villagers as the women were rounded up by the Irish and taken away. They were forced into crudely made wooden cages. The second the Irish left he ran for the castle to inform his father of what had occurred.

"We must give chase at once," Dean argued.

"They out number us on horses," John calmly told him, "Besides they will be expecting a direct attack.

Dean paced up and down the stone floor before his father, "Then we are to do nothing?"

"Oh they'd love that. We'd lose face in front of the entire kingdom. Do their dirty work for them. No. We must attack. We must be decisive. But we cannot act alone and attack directly."

John led Dean to the council chambers where all the barons were gathered along with Castiel and Gabriel.

"So have you good men come to aid us in battle?"

"My men don't want to follow a Saxon into battle let alone one leading Jutesand Anglos," one lord answered.

"Why are you here?" John demanded.

"I thought Dean should allow me to command his men."

"I make it my habit to follow no one," Dean informed them from where he was leaning against a stone wall.

"Except John," the baron pointed out.

"He is my King as well as my father. I would follow him anywhere."

"They are one day from their boats," John informed the room, "Now who will ride out with Dean to fight them?"

Some men stood in support.

"What is your plan, Dean?" John asked.

Dean pushed off the wall and walked forward as a plan began to form.

"We need our two fastest runners," he began.

* * *

><p><strong>Forest Near the Shore<strong>

Uriel led the procession of soldiers and prisoners along the trail through the forest. The trees were tall, towering over the men. The occasional chirping of a bird could be heard as they moved along. The women were crying quietly. No one noticed the figures hiding in the bushes and trees.

As one the two men stood and fired arrows at the advancing company, and then they turned and ran into the forest, jumping over a fallen tree trunk. Four of the soldiers gave chase on their horses. The soldiers gained on the runners when out of nowhere two more archers rose from the ground and fired taking down the advancing soldiers.

At the signal, men ran out from the cover of the trees, tossing swords to the two runners as they proceeded.

Uriel and the remaining soldiers began to grow suspicious as their riders did not return. After a few minutes, four riders returned on the missing horses with black cloaks drawn over their heads.

"They're back."

One of the riders got close enough to kick a soldier standing guard by the women solidly in the chest, signalling to the others hidden under blankets of leaves along the trail to attack the Irish soldiers.

The other riders threw off their cloaks as the fighting broke out. Dean fought his way to the cage holding the now screaming women, killed the rider and drove off with it. Castiel ran and jumped up next to him. Dean handed over the reins to Cas right before he jumped back off.

The second cage holding the rest of the women was under attack so Dean raced forward as Uriel began killing the horses and then the women to prevent them escaping.

Dean grabbed a nearby axe, cutting his way through the Irish soldiers to Uriel. Gabriel fired arrows at Uriel but they didn't stop him. Dean threw himself at Uriel. Uriel slashed his sword across Dean's stomach before wrapping his hands around Dean's throat. Clutching his dagger, Dean thrust it into Uriel's gut multiple times, killing him.

Dean grabbed Uriel's fallen sword and cut off the chains hold the women in the cage.

Castiel and Gabriel ran back onto the battle field searching for him.

Dean fell to his knees as they reached him.

"Dean! Dean?" Cas shouted.

Dean gazed up at them helplessly.

"I can't feel my legs or my hands," he murmured as he fell sideways to the ground.

Bobby searched Dean's body quickly, finding the cut made by Uriel's blade. He grabbed the sword besides Dean and examined it.

"Poison," he announced quietly.

Dean's eyes fluttered close as his breathing became shallow and then ceased.

"Dean?" Gabriel whispered as Castiel laid an ear on his chest and heard no heart beat.

"He's dead."

"He should have a King's funeral service," Cas whispered.

* * *

><p>Dean was the only one that had died that day. He was placed in a boat. His two best friends each touched his face one last time.<p>

"Fare well, Dean of Winchester," Gabe whispered.

"Death to the Irish," Cas added.

Castiel and Gabriel pushed the funeral boat holding their friend off into the ocean. The people of the village and their Irish prisoners all witnesses as the men standing on the hill fired flaming arrows setting the funeral pyre alight as it drifted off into the horizon.

Gabriel turned to the prisoners kneeling on the beach, his face a mask of anger and grief.

"Twenty years ago when the Irish came, killing even my father, you spared twelve out of a hundred men. I am even less kind. The leader and three will take this message home. As for the rest," he trailed off before beheading the closest prisoner.

* * *

><p>John and Ellen came out to meet the party as they returned home. Castiel and Gabriel came forward and went down on one knee.<p>

"Victory," Castiel stated.

John looked around at the men and women who had returned.

"Where is Dean? Where is my son?"

Gabriel and Castiel shook their heads unable to meet John's eyes.

Ellen stepped forward and grasped John's hand.

"He knew you loved him," she whispered to her brother in an attempt to comfort him.

* * *

><p><strong>Shores of Ireland<strong>

Sam made a decision. He packed a little bag and ran out the castle in the early hours of the morning. Jess caught him sneaking out the castle.

"Where are you going?"

"Away. Anywhere but here," Sam answered not stopping as he walked across the shore, his cloak billowing in the wind.

"I'm coming with you," Jess announced determined.

She had anticipated her brother doing something like this and so had donned her black travelling dress, packed a small bag and waited for him to make his escape.

"Jess," Sam began but she cut him off.

"What's that?" The young blonde woman pointed at a dark shape washed up on the sand.

"What?"

"That," Jess said as she pointed down the beach.

The pair ran towards it. Sam cautiously walked around the overturned, rotting boat to see something lying beside it in the sand.

"Sam?"

"It's a man," Sam told Jess quietly even though they were the only ones present on the shore.

"Dead?" she asked, nervously tucking a flying strand of hair behind her right ear.

Sam moved closer and then noticed the rising and falling of the unconscious man's chest.

"Alive," he shouted, "Jess help me."

"Quickly."

Together the pair dragged the body to an abandoned hut on the beach.

"Start a fire," Sam instructed Jess as he ripped the man's shirt to assess his injuries, "Quickly."

"His heart falters."

Without a moment's thought, Sam stood and stripped.

"What are you doing?" his sister hissed at him when she turned from lighting the fire.

"He needs heat, now. Take your cloths off. Hurry," Sam urged her as he lay back down and drew the man's body to him exposing his back to Jess.

"Smell that? Smell the poison?" he asked.

Jess nodded as she cuddled to the man's back.

"When he warms, we will need thistle and bark."

The pair cuddled the body between them, rubbing their hands up and down his body in an attempt to warm him faster.

"I've never been naked with a man before," Jess giggled.

Sam gave a small smile in response, "Me neither."

* * *

><p>Dean woke disoriented, his surroundings completely unfamiliar.<p>

"Hello?" a voice greeted him quietly, "You've been sleeping a long time."

Dean turned his head to see a young man sitting, leaning with his back against a stone wall, arms wrapped around his knees. He had longish, brown hair that hung in his face and innocent brown eyes.

"You're in Ireland," the young man informed him.

Dean attempted to move.

"Shhh… it's alright," the man told him, moving to kneel beside him, "You're safe here. Just sleep."

Dean drifted off, listening to the soothing voice.

* * *

><p>The next time Dean awoke, he was more aware of his surroundings. The thud of hoof beats prompted him to roll over and grab a rock to use as a weapon. A cloaked figure entered, caught sight of him holding his make shift weapon and screamed. The young man from before ran inside, holding his hands up in a symbol of peace.<p>

"No, no. You don't need that. She's not here to hurt you," turning to the girl, he said, "Sorry, Jess. I forgot to tell him about you."

Hesitantly, Dean lowered his rock.

"You said no one else knew," Dean accused him.

"She's my sister. She won't say anything. Lie down please," he spoke indicating the palate that Dean had just risen from.

Jess gave him a warning look before departing. Slowly, Dean lowered himself to the ground where the young man was kneeling.

"It's good you're remembering things. This might sting a little," he cautioned Dean as he rubbed salve onto Dean.

"Do you remember anything else? The boat I found you in? How you got this?"

Dean shook his head to each question. He still wasn't very clear on all the details that had led up to him washing up on the Irish shore.

"There's bread, water, a fire. The ocean is outside if you wish to bath," he said as he stood up.

Dean gazed up at him, "Why are you doing this?"

The young man wrung his hands and shrugged, "Please don't try to leave. Just trust me"

Sam ran back outside to the horses where Jess was sitting waiting for him.

"He's English isn't he?" she accused.

Sam smiled.

"Every last bit," he replied, before galloping off.

* * *

><p>Sam was whispering with Jess in his room on his bed when Azazel walked in.<p>

"You've been away. Where have you been?"

"We were at the beach."

"Enjoy your freedom while it lasts."

"Any news of my betrothed?" Sam asked sarcastically but luckily his father didn't catch it..

Azazel huffed in annoyance.

"Overdue," he answered before leaving.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sam raced back down to the beach.<p>

He was rewrapping the bandages when the man spoke.

"What's your name?"

Sam hesitated, "I think it's better if we don't bother with names."

"How can I thank you if I don't know your name?"

"You just did."

Sam paused before speaking again, "If you must know, my name is Jared. I'm a servant in the castle."

"Dean of Winchester," was the reply he received.

Jess had been watching the exchange.

"I hope you appreciate the risk we are taking," she told him, gathering the skirts of her green dress before leaving.

Dean glanced at the figure beside him.

"She's right you know. You're taking a very big risk."

Sam cleared his throat, "What of your parents?"

"My mother is dead. A different type of Irish kindness."

Sam blushed, "Oh. I'm sorry. My mother is also dead," he offered.

* * *

><p>The next day Sam brought his favourite book to read to Dean and left Jess at the castle.<p>

The pair lay on the make shift palate before the fire as Sam read.

"_Though she who bore you brought you forth,_

_Set me as a seal upon your heart, _

_As a seal upon your arm,_

_Your love is as strong as death"_

"That's rubbish."

"Don't you believe in love?" Sam asked to Dean's objection to the book.

"It's nonsense."

"There has to be more than duty. I want a life of my own, to choosemy own path."

"Your sister mentioned a betrothed yesterday."

Sam stiffened, a movement Dean noticed.

"It's true. You're promised."

Sam nodded with tears in his eyes as he got up to move.

"There's an inlet just further down the beach. That's' the way you should go. You should leave soon," Sam said before he ran out the hut.

Dean took a deep breath then ran out after him.

"Wait."

Dean walked right up to him and kissed him, cupping his face gently.

Silently, they walked back to the hut, hand in hand. Gently, Dean removed his clothing and then Sam's, sharing soft kisses as they undressed.

Sam lay down on the palate, tugging Dean with him.

They shared soft kisses, taking their time to explore each other's lips. Sam's heart beating rapidly in nervous excitement. Dean tasted of the ocean and he couldn't seem to get enough. Hesitantly, he raised his arms to wrap them around Dean's broad, naked back. Dean used one hand to cradle Sam's jaw while the other ran along Sam's side

Sam spread his legs allowing Dean the space to settle there.

Dean pulled back slightly, ignoring Sam's protesting whimper.

"You sure," he had to ask, especially since he was promised to someone else.

Sam nodded immediately, not once doubting his decision.

Sam's whole body was humming with the desperate need to be closer to Dean. Dean seemed to get the message as his questing fingers moved lower. Lazily, he traced invisible patterns on Sam's thighs for several minutes. Staring straight into Sam's eyes, Dean brought his fingers up and sucked on them.

Dean leaned down, kissing along Sam's jaw when his hand moved down Sam's body. Reaching their destination, he ran his finger over Sam's opening a couple times before gently pushing one finger in. Sam moaned in response. Dean continued to brush light kisses all over Sam's face as he added a second and then a third finger. When he had three fingers embedded in Sam, he curled his middle finger slightly, brushing against a spot in Sam that made the younger man arch up into his touch.

"Dean, more," Sam breathed.

Dean smiled softly down at him. He continued with his fingers for several more minutes before he spat into his hand and ran it along he penis. Once he was as ready as he was going to get, Dean cautiously wrapped Sam's legs around his waist, lined himself up and pushed in. He had to pause a number of times to give his lover time to adjust. Once fully seated, he looked down at Sam.

The young man had his eyes closed and was biting on his lower lip.

"Sam?" Dean whispered.

Sam opened his eyes, leaned up and kissed Dean. Slowly, Dean began to move. For the first time in his life, he actually understood the difference between making love and having sex.

They made love gently, each unable to stop caressing the other.

That night Sam didn't return home but instead spent the night sleeping in Dean's strong arms.

* * *

><p>The next day a man wondering the beach found the empty funeral boat. In it, he found Uriel's sword which he immediately took to the King. Around the same time, the survivors that Gabriel had let go reached the shore.<p>

The village was in an uproar. Sam heard what was happening and ran down to the beach in a blind panic.

"Dean! They found your boat. At this very moment the King is scouring the shoreline. If he finds you, he will kill you. You have to go now," Sam urged him, tugging him out the door.

Quickly, the pair pulled the boat to the water's edge.

Once they were waist deep in the grey waters, Dean turned to him.

"Come with me," he pleaded.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"We both know this can't work. We knew this from the start. I want to believe there is more to this life but I can't do that if they kill you. I need to know that you live and are thinking of me from time to time," Sam pleaded with him.

Dean grabbed him in one last desperate kiss before jumping into the boat and rowing away.

Sam watched him slowly faded on the horizon, silent, bitter tears running unnoticed down his face.

* * *

><p>"Hopefully we will only find his rotted corpse for he has slainyour betrothed," Azazel informed Sam.<p>

Sam froze. Jess stepped forward to touch her brother's arm. Sam had told her what had happened and now Dean had even inadvertently gotten rid of Sam's unwanted fiancé.

"Take your brother to his chambers," Azazel ordered Jess.

The pair fled quickly. Sam elation over no longer having a betrothed overshadowed by the loss of his lover.

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to Sam and Jess, Azazel sent messengers to all the English tribes informing them of a tournament that he would be holding. The prize would be hischildren and the lands of Leanath to do with as the winner saw fit. All the barons as well as King John agreed to compete.<p>

The tribes were divided, each wanting to claim the prize for themselves.

Gabriel and Castiel offered to fight for John. The shouting of the town's people drew their attention in the middle of their discussion. When they stepped outside the castle and walked down the drawbridge, they could make out what the people were shouting and froze.

"Dean!"

"It's Dean."

"Dean's back."

"Prince Dean is alive!"

Dean slowly rode up to the castle entrance. As he climbed off his black horse, Cas and Gabe ran forward.

"We saw you dead!"

John walked up to his son, touched his shoulder and then pulled him into a hug once he was sure that his son really was there and it was not a figment of his imagination.

"I'm back," Dean whispered in his father's ear.

That night at the fest celebrating his return, Dena paid no attention to the young men and women vying for his attention. All he could think about was the lover he had left behind on the Irish shore. He left the celebration early to sit in the Roman ruins. He sat thinking and worrying for his love. How he missed the younger man.

Dean got an idea when he heard about the tournament. He was desperate to return to Ireland and would gladly seize any reason.

His father objected to the idea. He had just gotten his son back, he was not ready to chance loosing him again so soon.

"Father please, allow me to go and bring you back a spouse. It will help in uniting Britain. With the alliance with Ireland through marriage, you will cement your leadership."

Reluctantly, John eventually agreed to his son's pleadings.

* * *

><p>Sam was beyond furious. He had barely escaped one loveless marriage and now his father was planning on trading off him and worse this time he had included Jess.<p>

"Are you ready?" Azazel came to ask his children before the tournament began.

"They are, my lord," one of the maids replied.

"Wait," Jess called out, "if we are to be given as presents then we should be wrapped as such," she declared throwing veils over both herself and Sam, obscuring their faces from anyone who would look upon them.

They were both dressed in cream outfits decorated with gold and red thread along the edges. Brother and sister looking ever bit the royal siblings that they were.

Azazel shrugged his indifference at his children's anger. No matter he would get the alliance and then the opportunity to destroy Britain.

* * *

><p>Sam sat and surveyed the fighting and all those who had come in the hopes of claiming a royal spouse. A figure to the left caught his attention. Turning to get a closer look, Sam's breath caught in his throat. Silently he grabbed Jess' hand to gain her attention and then subtly nodded in the figure's direction.<p>

Jess turned and then had to fight to keep a grin off her face for there standing to the left was Dean. Dean, the man Sam had thought never to see again.

Suddenly the entire tournament seemed like the greatest idea that Sam had ever heard. He and Jess now had hope of getting out of their horrible life. He would get to be happy.

Round after round, Dean was triumphant, each time giving Sam more and more hope for his and his sister's future.

Finally the last fight began; Sam and Jess sat clutching each other's hand, holding their breaths until Dean won.

Sam was unable to contain the grin that spread across his face. He could belong to Dean.

"Well done, Dean," Azazel spoke.

"I offer your child a place on the throne of England. Untied by one King, my father, King John Winchester."

Sam froze.

"You have done your father proud, winning this tournament in his name," Azazel continued.

Jess stood and grasped Sam's hand as he went cold. His father reached over and pulled the veils from Sam and Jess revealing them to the crowd.

Dean too froze when he saw Sam. The lovers gazed at each other in desperate pain and denial not hearing the crowd cheering around them. Jess eventually dragged Sam away to pack and gather their belongings.

Gabe and Cas ran forward to clap Dean on the back and hug him in congratulations. Neither noticed that their prince appeared to be frozen.

* * *

><p>Sam sat in his room on the boat taking him and Jess to Ireland, silent tears streaming down his face. Jess sat beside him, her arm around his waist and her head on his shoulder.<p>

Dean came into the room.

"You told me your name was Jared," he quietly accused Sam.

"I know."

Sam stood up, Jess pulled her long, curly blonde hair over one shoulder and threaded her slender fingers through it in an attempt to calm her nerves.

"What have I done?" Sam cried.

He walked to his lover.

"Please, Dean say something. Put a stop to this. We could run away, go anywhere, just say the word," Sam begged him, his hazel eyes imploring the prince to come up with a solution to get them out of their horrible situation.

Dean looked away from Sam's face, his heart breaking and shattering into a million pieces even as he spoke.

"I can't. It would lead to a hundred years of bloodshed."

"Dean, we've reached the shore," Castiel came down to inform them.

* * *

><p>John stood with Ellen awaiting Dean's return.<p>

"Since Sam is the eldest, tradition dictates that I marry him," John murmured to his sister.

"We shall have to find a husband for his sister as well, make her feel welcome and at home," Ellen told him as the carriage drew up.

Gabriel climbed off his horse and assisted first Jessica and then Samuel down from the carriage.

John stepped forward. Both Sam and Jess bowed, dressed in navy blue outfits. It was the darkest cloths they could wear without looking as if they were actually mourning.

John held out his hand and reluctantly Sam grasped what was to be his future husband's hand.

Around them the people cheered when all Sam, Dean and Jess wanted to do was scream and cry out at the unfairness of it all.

John led them inside and that night they had a feast in celebration of the upcoming alliance. All but three of them celebrated.

* * *

><p>The next day John approached Dean about taking Jess as his wife.<p>

"She needs a husband, Dean. You are my oldest son and the Crown Prince."

Dean wanted to laugh. His father was offering him the wrong sibling but there was nothing he could do about it. John was still his King and his word was law. Marrying Jess wasn't a request, it was an order.

* * *

><p>As they prepared for the weddings, Sam grew desperate to be alone with Dean again. The day before the wedding, Jess agreed to keep the King occupied while Sam snuck out to some old Roman ruins in the forest to meet with Dean.<p>

Sam arrived after Dean and took a moment to stare at his lover. When Dean looked up, Sam couldn't take it anymore and ran into his arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's my fault we're in this mess. I should have told you my name, who I was. We could have avoided this," Sam sobbed.

Dean's arms tightened around him.

"Let's run, please Dean. Before it's too late."

"We can't, Sam. This treaty depends on your marriage. We would go down in history as our love would bring a kingdom down," Dean told him quietly, voice filled with regret and longing.

"Just touch me one last time. I need something to hold on to," Sam pleaded.

Dean gave him a watery smile before gently kissing him. Sam wrapped his arms tightly around the older man as Dean cup his face, thumb stroking his cheek in a loving caress.

The snapping of a twig close by had them both spinning around to see King John standing a few feet away, his face filled with rage. Jess came running up behind him, gasping when she saw Sam and Dean.

Silently the trio followed the fuming King back into the castle. Dean retreated to his chambers to await his punishment while John accompanied Jess and Sam back to their chambers.

Sam walked in and sat in a chair in front of the fireplace, resolutely staring into the dancing flames, Jess stood by his side while John paced angrily.

Suddenly he turned on them.

"How long?" he demanded.

Sam bit his lip, tears once again threatening. All he seemed to do these days was cry. His life just became more and more miserable with each passing day.

"How long?" John demanded when it appeared Sam wouldn't answer.

"Since you thought he was dead," Sam informed him quietly.

"I found him wounded on the beach. I took him in, healed him, hid him from my father and when the time came I helped him to escape. I told him my name was Jared so when he came to Ireland to claim King Azazel's eldest as your spouse he didn't know it was me. By the time he realised it, it was too late," Sam told him, tears running down his face.

"He didn't want to hurt you. He loves you so much that we were saying goodbye. He wouldn't do anything to betray you. Believe that if you won't believe anything else."

John stared at Sam for a long time before turning on his heel and walking out the door.

Jess and Sam hugged each other wondering what would happen to them now.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Dean, Sam and Jess were summoned to the throne room where John awaited them by himself. Everyone else had been cleared out.<p>

John stared at all of them, their heads bent down, eyes glued to the stone floor, before speaking.

"Lady Jessica do you have any objections to marrying me in your brother's place?" he asked.

The trio before him were shocked. Sam and Dean's hearts began to beat faster in hope that they might yet be able to be together.

"No, Your Majesty," Jess replied.

The afternoon she had spent with the King had been very pleasant and if there was a chance her brother and Dean could be together, she was going to take it. Besides the King was a good man and if her was going to allow Dean and Sam to marry then he would prove to be a kind man as well. It was more than she had ever allowed herself to wish for when it came to the person she would be marrying.

John nodded decisively.

"This is what we are going to do. We shall proceed with the weddings tomorrow, however, instead Dean you shall be marrying Samuel while I shall be marrying Jessica."

There was silence for a moment.

"Thank you, thank you so much, Your Majesty," Sam said bowing.

Dean stepped forward, "Thank you, Father."

"Dean you have sacrificed everything for me and this kingdom. You deserve to find some happiness. My only regret is that you did not come to me sooner with this problem," John told him, pulling him into a hug.

Stepping back, he addressed all of them, "Off to bed with you all, we have weddings to attend to on the morrow."

Dean and Sam walked out, hands brushing as they walked down the corridor.

Dean stopped outside Sam's chambers.

"I love you," he whispered.

Sam's eyes widened in surprised delight. Although he had thought so, it still shocked him to hear Dean say so.

"I love you," he replied, just as softly.

"Tomorrow, you'll be mine," Dean reminded him.

Sam grinned in response. He couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>Their love did not bring down a kingdom. John and Jess were happily married and even fell in love with each other as they got to know the other. Dean and Sam's love for each other grew with every day that passed. Azazel failed to invade England as he lost support in the face of the English King's increasing popularity. John united all the tribes against Ireland and eventually handed the Kingdom over to Dean who was loved as much, if not more than his father by the people. Sam was never far from Dean's side, their passion for one another never fading.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam stood on the beach with the wind ruffling his hair. He dug his toes in the sand as not two feet in front of him the ocean receded slightly before returning to once more lap at the sand. Strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist. Sam instantly recognised them and relaxed back into his husband's muscled chest. Neither said a word content to merely hold each other.<p>

Some time later, Dean stirred, "Still wish for there to be more to this life?"

A smile tugged at Sam's lips. He reached up and hugged the arms holding him.

"No. I already found what I was looking for," he answered as he turned to stare into green eyes that he loved more than his own life.

Dean grinned and pulled Sam into a gentle kiss.

The couple stood on the beach, oblivious to anything else. Two star-crossed lovers, a combination of myth and fate, united in marriage, loved for all time. Dean and Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> As much as I love a good drama, I felt that they deserved to have their happy ending so I changed it. =P

smut_slut over on livejournal made art to go with this. Check out the story on my livejournal space.


End file.
